


Taking a Bullet

by Kaittomlin (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Conventions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Paralysis, Salute to Supernatural Las Vegas Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaittomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unthinkable happens at a convention. In the form of two gunshots. And its going to take a while for Jared to be okay again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Bullet

They only had to entertain the crowd for an hour. Answer a few questions. Talk to the girls in the crowd. Make them swoon. Strip off shirt if necessary. 

It's the same routine each time. Jared and Jensen sit on the two chairs in middle of the stage. The crowd of women scream when the boys enter, but by the time they sit down, the crowd quiets down. 

People ask a lot of questions about the intentions of Sam and Dean in certain scenes. Sometimes the fans ask about shipping. Mostly Destiel. By now, they should figure they get better answers when they ask Misha about that. Some fans ask about family.

That particular Sunday should not have gone any differently. Jared and Jensen were about five minutes late to their panel. But the crowd welcomed the boys with just as much love as usual. Jared sits on the right. Jensen is on the left. They wave to the crowd of excited girls. Jensen looks at Jared expectantly. He waits for him to start the panel. Jared always puts in the first word.

"I would like to thank y'all for coming out to see a bunch of friends goof around. We have become a family on this show, and it would never have lasted this long without you guys. So let's do something all families do when they haven't seen each other for a long time, and start with twenty questions. "

A line has accumulated to one side of the room. Twenty random girls selected to ask whatever question they want. 

The first girl is timid and shy. She asks a question for Jensen, on what his feelings were towards playing Demon dean.

"Deanmon wasn't a whole lot different from the Dean we have watched for a couple seasons. The event only stark contrast with Deanmon and Dean is that Dean has empathy. Dean let's the innocent free, while Deanmon kills everyone in his path. To be honest, acting out the killing sprees was fun at first. But you have to understand the at when you're acting, your mind knows you are pretending. But your body, it doesn't. So the murder rampages definitely took their toll on me. But I loved the character. "

Next a girl comes up, she's about eighteen years old. She asks Jared and Jensen how they think the show will end.

Jared answers first. 

"I have always thought that in order for the show to truly end, both brothers need to die. Because if only one dies, the other brother will always go get him out of hell. It would be never ending. "

"I agree with Jay on that. Except, I think Dean will kill Sam. Realize what he has done and then kill himself. "

They answer more and more questions. Pertaining to the upcoming season, and what they do when they are on hiatus. The boys both answer that they spend as much as possible of hiatus with their wives and children. 

Then Misha steps up to ask a question. 

"If you guys were a kitchen appliance, which kitchen appliance would you be. Proceed to make the noise of that appliance." Misha asks while snickering. 

Jensen and Jared are laughing in hysterics.

"Well, Jared would be a fridge, cause that son of a bitch eats a shitload of food. Fridges don't make any noises." Jensen says laughing. 

"Jensen would be a microwave. Because once he starts talking he never shuts up." Jared proceeds to buzz like a microwave. 

After Misha, another girl asks a question. She's dressed in black from head to toe.

"When do you think Destiel will go cannon?" She asks Jensen. 

"Never. " Jensen deadpans.

"I don't like that answer. " The girl says. 

That's when Jared sees it. The girl pulls a shiny object from her sweatshirt pocket. It's silver. Jared looks confused at it for a mere moment before realizing it's a gun. The girl pulls the gun out, and aims it at Jensen. 

Jared looks at Jensen. He's terrified. 

Jared world stops spinning. And the events that follow happen in slow motion. 

Jared watches as the girl moves her finger to the trigger, and in a split second reaction, Jared moves in front of Jensen.

There are two gunshots.

The girl shoots Jared in his lower back. If Jared hadn't have stood in front of Jensen, who was seated, the bullet would have gone straight to his heart.

One minute he's standing, then he crumbles to the ground. 

 

The crowd is silent for a moment before they begin to scream. Misha runs past the girl, who has been tackled to the ground by Cliff, and onto the stage where two men lay motionless on the stage. Blood pooling around them.

Two gunshots. 

One to Jared back.

One to Jensen's stomach. 

Misha kneels beside Jared and Jensen, as the crowd is forced out of the building. Paramedics are called. Jensen is crying out in pain.

Jared doesn't cry. He just tries to reach out for Jensen. He asks if Jensen is okay. He wants to be sure that Jensen made it. He does not cry until Misha tells him that Jensen was shot in the gut.

He cries because he feels as though he failed to keep his best friend safe.

He cries until he falls unconscious.


End file.
